SM004
* Closed * * }} First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! (Japanese: モクロー登場！アローラでポケモンゲットだぜ！！ It's ! Catching Pokémon in Alola!!) is the fourth episode of the , and the 943rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 24, 2016 as a one-hour special alongside SM003, in Canada on April 8, 2017, in the United Kingdom on April 14, 2017, and in the United States on May 14, 2017. Blurb While Ash tries to catch his first Pokémon in the Alola region, Team Rocket is making friends with a Mimikyu and a Bewear, who carried them off to its cave so it could take care of them. When a flock of Pikipek steal Bewear’s food, the villains decide payback is in order! Meanwhile, Ash has been sharing his lunch with a hungry Rowlet, and when he follows it back to its Pikipek friends, he runs right into Team Rocket catching the entire flock in a net! Rowlet frees its friends and sends Team Rocket packing (with help from Bewear), and then joins Ash on his journey! Plot In the Melemele Island marketplace, receives some from Anela. As Litten eats, a flock of fly overhead led by a . Behind them, a tries to keep up. They all swoop down on the market and taking berries and fruit from the stalls as the Rowlet spies a wind chime. The flock fly off back to the next with fruit and berries as Rowlet takes the wind chime. Anela invites Litten to come back for food. In the forest, and are battling a , which they hope to make their first capture in the Alola region. Pikachu attacks Grubbin as provides Ash with information about Grubbin as Pikachu weakens Grubbin with . Ash throws a Poké Ball which begins to shake only for Grubbin is able to escape. Grubbin goes underground as Pikachu gets ready to attack. Grubbin emerges from the ground and scares . The battle continues but Pikachu is soon defeated and Grubbin escaped. After checking on Pikachu, shows Ash the way to the Pokémon Center as the others head back to school. is outside its den whilst are inside. Jessie makes several attempts to capture but Mimikyu is able to swat the ball away. They fear that Bewear will eat them and Mimikyu is the only one they can use against it. This causes James to drop a on the floor which Jessie notices decides to use it. Despite James' protests, Jessie throws the ball at Mimikyu and catches it. Before Jessie can pick it up, Bewear returns but instead of eating them, Bewear feeds them some honey which they love. At a nearby Pokémon Center, Ash and Mallow are greeted by Nurse Joy, , and . Nurse Joy is happy to help Pikachu and Blissey takes Pikachu off for treatment. Ash notices Comfey, a Pokémon he hasn't seen before and asks Rotom for data which it provides along with data on Blissey. Ash and Mallow agree this makes them the perfect Pokémon to assist Nurse Joy. Pikachu soon returns after being treated where Nurse Joy informs Ash that Pikachu is now fully healed. Rotom decides to test Pikachu by pulling on its tail which results in everyone getting zapped with Thunderbolt. Later Rowlet, Trumbeak and the Pikipek return to the nest with their haul. Toucannon and Trumbeak aren't impressed with the wind chime Rowlet brings back and Trumbeak gives a lecture but grows annoyed when Rowlet falls asleep before sending Rowlet off to bring back some food. The next day, whilst having breakfast, Ash vows that today he will capture a Pokémon. Rotom explains they have has a strong chance of capturing Pokémon the forest behind the school. Mallow confirms this, because that is where she caught , who releases a sweet smell. This catches the attention of Rowlet who mistakes it for food and dives down to grab it only for Bounsweet to fight back. As Rotom provides information on Rowlet, Mallow explains that Bounsweet is used to it as Rotom explains that the smell Bounsweet released tends to attract Pokémon. At that moment, Rowlet comes back for another attack but is bounced back onto a power line and falls but Ash saves it. When Rowlet comes round, Ash checks Rowlet and sees that it is okay, after which Rowlet notices some fruit and happily starts eating as Ash offers it a banana. Later, once Rowlet has finished, Ash gives its head a stroke before asking Rowlet if it would like to join his team but Rowlet spots a watermelon and flies off with it as they chase after it. Back at Bewear's den, Bewear is nowhere to be seen so Team Rocket now feeling full thanks to Bewear's food prepare to leave once Jessie grabs the Luxury Ball with Mimikyu inside but as they go to leave, the Pikipek and Trumbeak swoop in and take Bewear's berries. They decide to get the berries back to thank Bewear for its generosity which James and Meowth agree to do. Back at the nest, Toucannon awaits the return of Rowlet along with the return Pikipek and Trumbeak and remembers hatching the Pikipek eggs which also include Rowlet's. Rowlet returns with the watermelon which Toucannon is pleased with as Trumbeak and the Pikipek return also pleased just as Ash and Mallow arrive and notice the family. As Rotom provides information on the evolutionary line, Ash is surprised on seeing how many friends Rowlet has just as Team Rocket fire several nets which captures the Pikipek, Toucannon and Trumbeak and say their motto. Ash and Mallow are annoyed at seeing them as Ash orders them to let the Pokémon go but they won't after they stole Bewear's food. Meowth fires another net and which grabs Bewear's berries as Jessie sends out Mimikyu to battle Pikachu. As the battle progresses, Ash tells Rowlet to save its friends. Rowlet manages to cut through the net containing the Pikipek with one kick which annoys Team Rocket. Rowlet goes to free Toucannon and Trumbeak but seeing Pikachu about to get hit, Rowlet launches its own attack before flying Pikachu out of the way. After making sure Pikachu is alright, the battle continues as Rowlet releases Toucannon and Trumbeak. The battle continues but is stopped when Bewear to arrive and carry them away. Once they are gone, the Pikipek and Trumbeak thank Rowlet for saving them. Seeing Rowlet is happy with its family, Ash says goodbye to Rowlet and decides to leave without catching it. Rowlet looks upset about this but Toucannon nudges Rowlet, encouraging Rowlet to go with them and it flies into Ash's backpack. Ash is surprised but realizes Rowlet wishes to join his team much to Rotom's surprise. Rowlet flies into the air as Ash brings out a Poké Ball and throws it at Rowlet and Rowlet goes inside after being caught which surprises Rotom. Mallow is also surprised but guesses Ash has done this before as Ash brings Rowlet back out who flies into his backpack which Ash guesses Rowlet likes as Rotom updates its data on Rowlet. Major events * tries and fails to a . * James is revealed to own a . * Jessie uses James's Luxury Ball to catch the that had encountered earlier. * Ash catches a . Debuts Humans * Anela Pokémon debuts * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Anela * Stallholder Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new; debut) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ; debut) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (stallholder's) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple; ; debut) * ( ; debut) * ( ; debut) * * * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * : * The first airing in Japan didn't include a Poké Problem as it aired as a one-hour special alongside SM003, only including the first Poké Problem. But it was included on other stations that aired the episode in delay and VOD services (Amazon Video, Netflix and Hulu). * Poké Problem: In today's episode, which of these will Ash ? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: * Viewers could answer the Poké Problem during the airing of SM003 and SM004 to take part in a lottery of five . * During the first airing on TV Tokyo as one-hour special viewers could take part in a four-characters keyword quiz, in which 10 viewers could win a New Nintendo 3DS XL Pikachu Edition and copies of Pokémon Sun and Moon. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Alola Nurse Joy design. * This episode reveals that and are the Pokémon that assists Nurse Joys in the Alola region. * This episode marks the first time a Pokémon has been caught by a main character in a Poké Ball variant since captured in A Corsola Caper!, 730 episodes earlier. * , , , , , , and Ash's Pikachu narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors * When Grubbin breaks out of the Poké Ball, the Poké Ball is shown to be closed. However, when Grubbin escapes, the Poké Ball is shown to be open. * The Pokémon TV blurb misspells as "Bewar". Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |el= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ru= |tr= |ro= }} 004 Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Mallow Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes by multiple storyboarders Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Ryo Nakano Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Sayuri Ichiishi Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Alola-Fang à la Ash Ketchum! es:EP947 fr:SL004 it:SM004 ja:SM編第4話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第4集